Mystery Girl
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy feels uncomfortable wearing the outfits Stella made for the pictures of Joe and his "mystery girl" that they plan to give to the tabloids. Kevin makes her feel better. Kevin/Macy.


Okay, second fic for the challenge. I should be reading The Great Influenza and writing a review of it for my Environmental History class, but I wanted to get this out of the way so I can spend my weekend reading the book. I make no apologies for all the Kacy you will be exposed to if you read my stuff. With every challenge that is issued, I will find a way to make it Kacy. It's like crack to me.

I don't own JONAS because if I did, I'm sure it would not be allowed on Disney Channel. (it would only be rated T, but still. I remember when they used to show Suzie Q and Wish Upon a Star where there was teen drinking and driving and talk about virgins and table dances) Now those movies are too "adult" and I have to watch them is crappy quality on YouTube.

What if…Macy had been Joe's mystery girl instead of Stella in "Frantic Romantic"?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did they decide to make _me_ Joe's mystery girl? I mean, if it had been before JONAS came to Horace Mantis, I would have been thrilled to be one of their mystery girls. But now that they were here at HMA, and I had gotten to know all three Lucases, there was really only one whose mystery girl I wanted to be. Too bad that I couldn't do anything about it until my masquerade as Joe's mystery girl was over.

"Why me Stella?" I asked as she put the finishing touches on my dress for the couple shots we were going to take.

"Because, Mace, you're the only girl they can trust to not leak that it's a phony publicity thing."

"Why didn't they just use you then? I mean, you and Joe look good together…Joe and I just look…silly."

"You think we look good together?" Stella asked softly.

"Yeah," I said, fidgeting as she fixed the straps of my dress.

"Hold _still_, Mace."

She handed me a pair of heels and told me to put them on. Then she brushed out my hair and put a little makeup on me…and a little more…and a little more. I pushed the eye shadow brush away; eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss was all I was really used to. I walked out of the bathroom with Stella leading me on my wobbly feet. When we got to the backdrops where Kevin, Joe and Nick were waiting, I stopped, crossing my arms in front of me and tapping my foot impatiently.

"Wow, Macy…you look, I mean…_wow,_" Kevin was staring at me in astonishment, choking out the compliment with a red face. I prayed that the makeup Stella had caked on my face hid the blush spreading across my cheeks. Why did Fiona have to target Joe? Why couldn't she have gone after Kevin? I would gladly agree to be Kevin's mystery girl. Not Joe's though…and not Nick's either. I mean, I know I dressed Randolph up as Nick, but that was mainly because he only fit in Nick's clothes. I tried to make Kevin's clothes work, but Randolph was far too skinny. Joe really belonged to Stella and Nick was too serious for me to consider seriously (No, the irony of that is not lost on me).

Actually, I'm rather glad that Fiona wasn't chasing after Kevin. I'd probably make it really obvious that I liked Kevin, and since he and his brothers still see me as sort of fangirl-ish, he probably wouldn't take me seriously. Which would suck because I had a serious, _real_ crush on Kevin Lucas.

I looked up at the blushing Kevin and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kevin." He smiled down at me and opened his mouth to say something, but-

"Macy, come on, we've got to get several more shots in so we can send it to the tabloids in time!" said Stella.

"Well, I've got to go take pictures with my 'boyfriend'," I said, putting air quotes around it and rolling my eyes.

I changed outfits several times, and at last came out wearing a bikini. I was not happy. The dress was bad enough for a tomboy like me, but this bikini would be the death of me. Being on swim team, I had no problem with swim suits, but this one was showing way more skin than I felt comfortable with. I walked out of the bathroom again, and almost fell over in shock when I heard Joe let out a wolf whistle.

"Do you wear something like that at swim meets?" Joe asked.

"No, I wear a one-piece," grabbed my hoodie off the back of a chair and pulled it on. I kind of hated the way Joe was staring at me. Luckily, Stella came up behind him and gave him a good thump on the back of the head. Joe left to go put on his swim trunks and Kevin came up to me.

"Don't feel self-conscious; Joe's just…Joe. He didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. He honestly thought he was paying you a compliment."

"I know, but I'm not really used to this. The dress was bad enough, but _this_?" I waved my hand up and down in front of me, too agitated to notice the way Kevin's eyes were traveling slowly up and down my body.

"You wear a skirt with the uniform at school," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different. I can't really get out of wearing it because it's regulation, plus, it's a skirt, not some frilly dress that isn't my style at all."

"I don't know how much my opinion matters to you on this, Mace, but I think that you're always really pretty no matter what."

I looked up at him in shock. Did Kevin Lucas, one-third of my favorite band really just say that? He was blushing furiously and looking away from me.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, drawing the word out slowly.

A huge smile broke out over my face, and I gave him a quick hug before I shrugged out of my hoodie, ready to help my friend.

Taking the rest of the pictures was a bit awkward, but I just kept thinking to myself that Kevin thought I was "always really pretty".

After the photos were published and Fiona got her comeuppance, Stella, Kevin, Joe, Nick and I all sat around the lunch table at school, talking and laughing. The subject of the next red carpet event came up and I fell silent. Stella and the boys would be going, but not me. Kevin leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Would you like to go to the event with us? It's the least we can do since you helped us get rid of Fiona."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. He grabbed onto me in an attempt to regain his balance, and when we were steady, I quickly let go of him. Being in his arms like that made me feel so warm and safe, plus, he smelled absolutely fantastic. I had to let go because I wasn't sure if I could handle being that close to him and not kissing him senseless.

Stella cleared her throat, and I snapped my gaze to her. She had an amused look on her face and her eyes darted back and forth between me and Kevin. I looked down at my lunch, ignoring her pointed stare and began playing with the uneaten crusts of my sandwich. Kevin's knee bumped mine under the table and I dared to glance sideways at him. He was smiling slightly as he scraped his spoon against the bottom of his pudding cup. I felt my body sway slightly and Kevin put his hand on my arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just dizzy. I ran a bunch in gym today."

Later that day, Stella cornered me by my locker.

"What is going on between you and Kevin?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you practically tackled him at lunch and he didn't seem to mind. Plus, you were sneaking all these little glances at each other when you thought no one was looking. So, I'll ask again: What is going on between you and Kevin?"

"Nothing, we're just friends…"

"When you were wearing that bikini while we were taking photos the other day, he wasn't staring at you like someone who's just a friend would."

"Yeah, well, you don't exactly stare at Joe like he's just a friend either."

"That's not the point. For the third time, what is going on between you and Kevin?"

"I have no clue. I was feeling all weird about the outfits you were putting me into for the pictures and Kevin told me he thought I was 'always really pretty' and then he invited me to the event with all of you and I was just really happy, so I hugged him and then he smelled really good so I had to let go because I felt like pouncing on him and then our knees touched under the table and I felt all woozy."

***

We arrived at the premiere in a limo; I was wearing yet another dress. I felt ridiculous, but Kevin had told me I looked great.

Suddenly, I heard someone shout,

"That's Joe's mystery girl. That shrimpy little brunette!"

Everyone was taking my picture and asking questions.

"How long have you been together?"

"What about Fiona?"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Can we get a picture of you kissing?"

I looked over at Joe, who didn't seem as if he minded the idea of a kiss, but Stella gave him a head slap and linked her arm in his. Kevin put his arm around me, leading me inside. He glared at Joe for a moment before pulling me away from the rest of the group.

"You okay?"

"Why does it seem like that's all you ever ask me?" I shot back.

"I can't be concerned about you?"

"Yeah, but still."

"Is there another question I can ask you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know; why do you seem angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you…the reporters just brought out my temper."

"Well, if you're going to be Joe's mystery girl, you should get used to it."

"I don't want to be _Joe's_ mystery girl; I want to be yours."

The words were out of my mouth before I was aware I said them. Kevin was staring at me with this intense, hard look in his eyes. I felt like I was going to pass out, but not from any fangirl excitement. I tried deep breaths, hoping that they would keep me conscious, but Kevin kind of cut off my air supply by kissing me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize if Kevin and Macy seemed OOC, but I was having a time of it trying to figure out the ending in such a way that it didn't seem...stupid. Although I might have failed on that count too.


End file.
